Summer to Fall
by FirestarLeon
Summary: Before RWBY. Before our four girl's fates were destined to wilt or to bloom. Another Rose was blossomed. The life, and death, of Summer Rose would change everything. These are her last moments. This was her life. This is Summer's, wilt into Fall...
1. Unknown Past

**An experimental prequel to the 'Different Soul' series. Hope you enjoy! I'd love any comments, criticisms, etc. you have!**

**Also, huge shout out to DeviantART member shelbybl(Again, thanks Michael!) for letting me use his amazing work for the cover art!**

**Anyways, enjoy and have a fantastic day!**

* * *

"_I don't think I've ever told anyone, but I hated the Rose name for years. Actually I'm still not sure if I like it now. Roses are just flowers that live for a short time, and do one thing. Look pretty. And our family sure took that to heart."_

"_Really? How so?"_

"_Well, let's see. Our family seems to have a curse of only having girls born into the family-"_

"_Yes, that proves so much. You've made your point quite clear. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at you the same way ever again."_

"_Can the 'great' and 'powerful' Oz stay quiet and let me finish?"_

"_No promises."_

"_Anyway; it was always a tradition that the husband of the Rose had to take the Rose family name. Old superstition from our ancestors. They believed that the name brought good luck and fortune."_

"_Does it?"_

"_I've never noticed anything. But I guess everyone else did. I guess that superstition started our legacy. Every Rose has gone on to do 'pretty' careers. Everything from florists, to wedding coordinators, and all that lovey dovey crap."_

"_Well those don't sound that bad. Actually it sounds like your family is well off."_

"_Yeah. We are. But_ _t__he point is that's how we __**had**__ to live. There was no choice, no freedom. The minute I was born, my life was chosen by good old mom."_

"_...I see..."_

"..._I had a lot dreams as a kid. I once dreamed of becoming a mechanic, or maybe a captain of an air ship. Hell, I even had a dream of maybe becoming a knight."_

"_How'd your mother feel about that?"_

"_About how you think. __She took away freedoms, toys, books. Anything she thought that was giving me these 'highly inappropriate' thoughts." _

_"That's a bit extreme."_

_"Oh that was nothing. The woman never hit me, though my father wasn't so lucky. She found out he was the one telling me stories of being a huntsman, telling me I can be anything I wanted."_

_"Is he the reason you want to become a huntress now?"_

"_No. But he did give me the one thing I needed to change."_

"_Hope?"_

"_Sorta. He showed me how to dream."_

* * *

"Summer! Summer, snap out of it!"

The sound of Glynda shouting my name broke me from my memory. When I started looking around for her, she was already quite far ahead of me. I quickly started sprinting to catch up.

When I finally did catch up, she gave me one of her infamous death glares.

"Sorry. I got caught up thinking about something. Won't happen again." I said. Thankful for my hood for covering up my embarrassment.

"I should hope not. I don't need you slowing me down. Now, get your head out of your ass and get it into the game!" Glynda leaped up into the trees, speedily leaping from tree to tree onward.

If you couldn't tell, Glynda doesn't like me too much. I guess she thinks I'm way over my head for this. Well, time to prove her wrong.

I did the same as her, leaping up and following the same jump route she did. Guess the trail was too conventional for her tastes.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Using the faster route, we made good time getting to the makeshift camp. Huntsmen and huntresses were running all over the place. I already started looking for Ozpin and Qrow when Head Hunter Port started calling out.

"All hunters and huntresses, gather in the main tent. General Oobleck has one last word to say to all of us before we head out to the next area."

Once the message passed along, everyone in the camp started heading to a big tent in the center of camp. I started to follow when I smacked right into a purple glyph. The impact made me stumble backwards onto my ass and it even knocked my hood right off. I could hear plenty of people nearby snickering as they passed nearby.

I shook the dizziness away, letting my flame colored hair catch in the cool night breeze. I looked up to find Glynda walking off and calling back in my direction.

"He said hunters and huntresses, _not_ vigilantes."

Blood boiled in my veins. I screamed after her, not caring what everyone else in the camp thought.

"Why don't you fight me without that fancy semblance of yours and we'll see what you're really made of you bitch!"

"No thank you. I don't make a habit out of hitting children. Let alone ones that can't even fight back."

That only made me angrier. I wanted nothing more than to draw Mille épines and make Glynda a human pin cushion.

Actually, screw it. I am going to make her into a pin cushion. I started pulling out the long sliver weapon and a shell to load.

* * *

"It's quite an accomplishment she can act so high and mighty while behaving like such a child. Scary to think she's a mother nowadays." His voice sounded out right as I finished loading the hexagon shell and pumping the shot.

I turned to my left to see his legs, then I looked up to see him push his glasses back into place. His gray hair swaying in the wind along with his scarf. And a smug smile of his. Maybe I should've shot him instead.

"Thanks for the help, Asspin! Did you see what she did? I oughta-"

"Summer? How about we go hear what the general has to say, then we can talk about Goodwitch?"

He offered his hand. I sighed, giving in and taking it. Once I was on my feet, I put away the loaded weapon back into her holster. I didn't bother unloading the loaded shell. It won't matter in a few hours anyway. I'll probably be shooting it off a hundred more times before the end of the day.

"Fine. You win. I'll kick her ass afterwards."

Ozpin gave a chuckle and we walked side by side towards the tent. On the way there, we got to catching up.

"Been awhile. How're the girls?"

"They're both fine. Ruby's doing well in school, and Solitaire hasn't beaten up any boys up at her school since you had that talk with her. Honestly I'd wish you'd visit more often. Ruby keeps going on and on about how mad she is after you left her hanging on that one story about that evil magic ring."

Ozpin let out another laugh. But once finished, his features grew serious. "How'd they feel about you coming to the hunt?"

I avoided my eyes away from his. Luckily I didn't have to think of something to avoid the question when we entered the main tent.

* * *

"Is everyone here? All accounted for? Good. Now everyone listen up. The general has some parting words to give before we set off."

Everyone in the tent formed a circle around the center of the tent. Oobleck was standing there, with maps all around him on the floor. He looked tired, and he moved and talked at a normal speed for once. Guess someone forgot to bring coffee along.

People moved aside for us, though probably just for Ozpin sake. When we made it up front, I saw Glynda across from us. She didn't even acknowledge me. She did however nod at Ozpin.

Oobleck cleared his throat; instant silence.

"Now I've been told that we just had quite a few new hunters join us for this hunt. And while I'm thankful for the numbers, I'm concerned you're all not aware what exactly is at stake here. Together we've formed one of the biggest hunts in recent history. From all four kingdoms, to human and Faunus alike."

The general stood up and started pacing around the edge of the circle, continuing on. "I know you're all very different from each other, and that there's going to be some tension between many of you. But you'll have to put it all aside. The kingdom Vacuo will be overrun by tomorrow, and as we all know, the Grimm are not ones for mercy. They _will_ kill everyone in that city, if we don't stop their charge."

He passed by me and Oz, both of them exchanging a nod. Oobleck made his way back to the center."This is going be a head on battle with no air support, thanks to the recent attacks by Nevermores. I'll go into more details of the battle plan with team leaders and head hunters once we make our final camp. For now that's all, carry on."

The general sat down and went back to looking at maps and drawings. Port stepped forward.

"You all have thirty minutes free time. Sleep, eat, pray, or whatever else you fancy. Afterwards, get to tearing down the camp and head out to the next camp site. Be there in four hours. Dismissed!"

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

Ozpin was asked by Port to stay and talk battle plans but he refused. We had thirty minutes to spend, might as well spend it together.

He showed me to his tent. Hard to miss since it was almost bigger than the main tent we were just in.

"Trying to prove something?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, they gave it to me. I didn't ask for it."

I smiled, rolling my eyes. "That excuse only works the first dozen times."

* * *

We walked in, finding the place was very plush. I made fun of Ozpin for it, but the truth is people are _always_ giving him things. There may only be one or three things in this tent that are actually his. I sat down my good old shoty against some desk and I hung my cloak on a nearby coat hanger.

"So…" Ozpin took a seat on a plush emerald green chair. "Why _are_ you here? And no lies Summer. I'm in no mood to banter the information out of you."

I took a seat on one of those makeshift beds sitting across from Ozpin. We stared each other down for awhile. Those brown eyes gazing into my soul.

After a moment of silence, I answered.

"Do you really think I was just going to stand around at home? When you and all my friends are going off to God knows where to fight an army of Grimm? And I mean, a whole kingdom is at stake. I had to do something."

"Well," Ozpin stood back up. He went over to a food storage container, coming back with a small box. He sat down next to me, a box of chocolate chip cookies now visible. He handed them to me. The cookies never saw me coming. "Considering all your friends, and me, are all hunters and you're not..."

I stopped my cookie onslaught, "I'm almost official. I just need the knighting and what's left of the paperwork."

"And actually finish the training."

"Technicalities."

Ozpin let out a irritated sigh. "Summer. If anyone finds out your not a huntress, I don't think even I'll be able to help. Do you even know the consequences for impersonating a Hunter?"

I shrugged, putting the remains of the cookies on the floor.

"I don't think they'll care considering the circumstances. On the flight over I heard the estimated survival rate is one to three. "

"Then you certainly shouldn't be here. You should be home with your kids."

I was about to go off on him, telling him off to mind his own business and that it's my life and not his. Tell how tired I am that all we talk about nowadays are my kids. But when I met his eyes, years and years of history flashing by in an instant. His eyes were soft; burdened with all that history.

* * *

Time seemed to slow. Sound dulled. Everything faded but him.

"…You know how much I wish…they weren't just my kids…right?"

He was so close. My head was already tilt. All I needed was just to lean in and the world would melt away and nothing else would matter. He started to move, and I thought my wish would be fulfilled. To forget all of this drama and just indulge in bliss with him.

Instead, he got up and helped me lay down.

"You need to get some sleep. I'm going to go check with Porter on something." He started heading for the exit.

I sat up, calling after him. "Why are doing this to me? You know how I feel, and the girls love you like a father. So why? Haven't you thought about this even longer then I ever did?"

He stopped, turning his head in my direction.

"You and I both know people change. And really it's same reason I wanted you to reconsider trying to become a huntress after Ruby was born. It's like you said, survival rate is one to three."

* * *

He left, and I was alone. I'd thought what Ozpin said would've made me upset, but it was just the thought of my babies that left me feeling empty. Putting Ruby to bed, not telling her I was leaving. My last conversation with Solitaire. Maybe it was a mistake coming here...

No. Ozpin's trying to guilt trip me into leaving. He can't make them drop charges for me impersonating a huntress, but he _can_ get them to let go me running away.

"Well I'm not leaving. I have a promise to keep. I'll be home soon." I pulled the covers up and around me. "Right after I save you guys."

At some point I must have fallen asleep. And in my dreams, I got to look through the windows of the past.


	2. When the Birds Fly

**Here it is! I hope you enjoy! Also, I'd love any comments, criticisms, etc.**

* * *

My father taught me how to dream. So it only made sense when I ran away, I'd to go to the kingdom of dreamers.

I never went back. I was so young at the time, I don't even remember where my home was. To this day, I've never seen or heard anything from my parents.

Not that big of deal, though every once in awhile I've thought about tracking them down. My father more per say. But things get hectic as time goes on, so I never got around to doing it.

* * *

When I arrived in Vale, I really wasn't sure what to do next. So when you need to clear your head, take a walk.

I wandered that city for hours. I explored every nook and cranny of the place.

Then, I came across one of _her_ stores. Dresses of all kinds of shapes and sizes. All with that iconic rose symbol.

"Can I help you little girl?"

_Little girl?!_

I turned to face a chubby woman. She had lots of jewelry on, and way too much makeup. She looked down at me like I was some unwanted stray puppy that just happened to find itself at her doorstep.

I would've thought she'd recognized me with the Rose family crest pinned to the collar of my crimson red dress, but I figured even with those big goofy glasses she's as blind as a bat.

"I am _not _a little girl. I'm twelve years old. So get it right you hag!" I shouted at her without thinking.

Even through all that makeup, I could see her face turning red and veins were starting to show.

"How, HOW DARE YOU! YOUR ONE OF THE CROWS AREN'T YOU! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU BRATS NEVER TO COME HERE AGAIN!"

Oh crap.

The lady was pulling something out of her large bag, and every part of me was screaming to flee. So I trusted my instincts and ran. The sound of a shotgun being pumped only encouraging me to run faster.

I turn the corner of back alley. Ran across a street. More alleys, more streets. I wasn't even sure where I was running, but I didn't really care.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

When I finally decided to stop running, I was greeted with the sight and smell of the ocean.

It was an amazing sight. I've only ever heard things about how the ocean, so seeing it for the first time, was a sight to behold.

* * *

Then, right on cue, came the smell. That magical moment, ruined with me gagging on the smell of fish. I blindly started to sprint, holding my nose to vainly stop the onslaught of fish stank.

Before I knew it, I was pushing through people. I didn't even look to see why some were pushing me back and yelling at me. I just kept going.

Eventually I broke through the crowd, bumping into someone.

"Whoa there." A boy's voice called. "You know you shouldn't be running into things without thinking."

I opened my eyes to see I had walked out into the middle of some kind of parade. Confetti was being thrown everywhere, people shouting all around. Men and women with all kinds of different weapons were strolling down the street. Some just kept going on their way, while some had stopped to stare at me.

"Um, my lady? Are you alright? You seem rather out of it." The boy's voice returned. I look to see who it was, when my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

He was only an inch or so taller than me. He had somewhat messy gray hair. Thin brown eyes, complemented by small glasses. A green scarf that was just a bit too big for him. Oh and that smile, it gave me jelly legs.

"Hey what's the hold up?"

"Get that brat out of the way!"

"Why's Ozpin just standing there with that girl?"

Voices shouted around me. Only I was frozen in time, staring at this boy. He had a brow raised, and a questioning stare.

Suddenly another girl came into view. A tiny blonde girl some years younger than me. She had dorky spectacles and scowl that never seemed to leave her face.

"Ozzy!" She hissed. "Keep moving! And get rid of the stray!" She moved on, grabbing 'ozzy's' arm as she went. He locked eyes with one more time, then went off with the little girl down the street. I stood there like an idiot.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

At some point a couple of guys from the crowd came and dragged me out of the street. They kept asking who I was, but I didn't say a word. They gave up and just decided to bring me to the police station.

After hearing this, I unpinned my family crest, stuffing it into my pocket. At the time I didn't know what good it'd do, they'd search me and find it. Then before I would've known it, I'd be sent on the next airship back home.

Fortunately, that never happened.

* * *

As we approached the station, five teenage boys dressed in black clothes came sprinting out the main doors. All of them were dressed in black. They had guns, and were firing wildly inside the station. They started running in my direction.

Seeing this, my 'captors' just let me go. They ran for it, leaving me standing on the sidewalk.

I tried turning to run with them, when the lead shooter ran into me. The force knocking off his hat and sending me stumbling to the ground with it.

Now looking back on it, I'm not sure why I grabbed his hat. But its owner likes to think it was destiny's way of saying he needed to be punished. I would always retort with he needed a good influence in his life, not to mention someone needed to give him an ass kicking or two.

One of his lackeys started shouting at the staggered leader. "Move man, go!"

The leader took another look at me. I looked back, frightened and clutching his straw hat. He gave a groan and I thought he was about to pull out his gun to shoot me. He pulled out some kind of rifle in his right hand, and with the other he reached for me.

That's when I started to scream. I tried kicking at him, pushing back. Anything I could to keep him away.

"Shut up and move flame head!" He shouted. The boy grabbed me, lifting me onto his back.

Then with a sudden jolt, he leaped into the air. A rush of speed and air flowed through me. And just like that, we were on the roof of a nearby building.

He put me down, turning back to where his friends were. He pulled out the scope of his rifle, aimed, and started giving supporting fire so the others could escape.

* * *

Now I wouldn't tell anyone this, but I was crying badly. I was twelve and all, but can you blame me? A life of smothering and pampering, then before you know it, _bam_! You're in the middle of a firefight.

"So, flame head." He fired off two more rounds from his strange, cog filled rifle. "You got a name?"

"BOSS! LOOK OUT! COP BOT!"

The teenager's eyes went wide. He looked over to his right, just in time to see something metallic running across the rooftops to us.

"Oh shit. Run girl, _run!_" She shouted at me.

I couldn't move. I was too scared. The boy realized I wasn't moving. He groaned, coming over to grab his hat. He then moved over to the center of the roof, put on his hat, and started spinning his rifle around in his hand.

* * *

The cogs on the rifle moved faster, steam shot out of vents in the gun, and the sound of parts moving around echoed.

The rifle started folding out, though still somewhat bulky. As it folded out, a blade shot out of the top with a shower of steam. The blade curved, forming a crescent. He stopped spinning the, now, giant scythe. He slammed the blade into the ground next to him. Finishing with an effective crunch sound.

"Is that a scythe?!" I shouted at him.

He turned his head in my direction, shouting, " Yes. It's also my personal and customizable high impact sniper rifle."

"What?"

He smiled, giving a light laugh. He pulled a switch, and a large cartridge fell out the side of the weapon. He took another one, inserting it in the side of the rifle. It slid in, and a loud loading sound could be heard.

"It's also a gun." He finished. He got into a fighting stance with his scythe, focusing on his oncoming opponent.


	3. Garbage Interview

**So it continues. Leave a comment, criticism, etc. **

**Hope you're having a nice, and enjoy!**

* * *

Nowadays, I'm pretty sure only the very rich or knights use robots for anything. But back then, cops actually had access to those kinds of weapons. It made sense then. Between the Crows and thugs just roaming the streets, the cops really needed the extra hands.

Though for the record, I am glad how things have changed. It's such a relief that nowadays both my girls can safely walk the streets without running into a firefight. Ironically that's all thanks to Xiong senior for taking over the criminal world of of Vale, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

Speaking of walking into a firefight, I'm currently watching in terror as the scythe wielder fought with a very bulky 'cop bot'.

* * *

The AK-100 is about seven feet tall, smooth plated armor, and enough strength to stop a dump truck. It doesn't use weapons, though it would never need to.

I was sure he would die to this thing, but the teenager moved blindingly fast. He used his shots for momentum, and he just seemed to disappear in a puff of crow feathers. It was amazing watching him fight. Though there was one teeny, tiny problem.

No matter how much he shot and slashed at the droid, he couldn't make a dent in its hull. That steam powered scythe would shatter before he'd ever punch though that armor.

So, the boy made one of the few _smart_ decisions he's ever made.

He appeared over by me, lifting me onto his shoulders. "Yeah I'm not getting through to this guy. Let's bounce." We took off.

I held on to him for dear life. He was moving so fast, everything just seemed to blur. I'm not sure when we lost the robot, or when we'd gotten in the sewers. All I remember is at some point passing out.

* * *

WWWWWWWW

* * *

I woke up later to the smell of sewer and trash. It was dark, but not dark enough I couldn't see. Trash was scattered around me and the dirty mattress I was sleeping on. People were running around everywhere, all wearing black clothing.

Someone was sitting by me. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. I turned to see the scythe wielder was sitting by me, watching me. He was flipping some coin of some kind.

No. Not a coin. A pendent.

"So," He said. "Your a long way from home little rose. What brings you to Vale? Wanna join me and my murder of crows?"

* * *

Now, I should've been terrified. I should've begged for my life. But of course, I had to pick the one option that'd would've probably gotten me killed.

I got up, shook the dirt of my ruined red dress. I stepped over to him, and I slapped him.

"Your a very bad man! You were shooting at cops. That's against the law! And then you kidnapped me and touched my things. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

I was screaming really loud. So everyone in the hideout was staring at me in dead silence. Waiting for their leader to hit back, or order them to kill me. I stood there glaring at the 'bad man' who stared back in surprise.

The silence lasted for a uncomfortable amount of time, and just when I was starting to think I was in trouble...

He busted into a fit of laughter. "You got some guts kid. Not many get to hit the mighty Qrow and live to tell the tale." More laughter. "Hey guys! Get us some food over here, we're starving!"

* * *

Qrow's lackeys brought us both bread and soup. I inhaled my meal, while Qrow nibbled on his bread and played with his soup. He seemed to be more interested in studying me.

"What's your name?"

I looked up from the last drops and crumbs of my food. "Summer" I answered through a mouthful of bread.

"Well Summer, what's an adorable twelve year old girl like yourself running into shootouts for?"

I shrugged, going back to my meal. "I don't know. What's a fifteen year old boy like you shooting police officers for?"

He stared at me for awhile, taking a moment to consider his answer. He then leaned in close, almost whispering.

"I was helping my friends bust out. They got caught giving out some clothes we stole from some high up assholes. So we had to get them out. And I wouldn't worry about those cops we were fighting, we always make sure to never kill."

"So, wait. If you guys aren't bad, why do people not like you and want to stop you guys?" I whispered back.

Qrow leaned back, shrugging. "We look out for our own. We're not much for what the 'government' or the 'general public' thinks or wants. We do and take what we need to survive. We're all orphans after all; survival of the fittest is what we're best at."

"So you look out for each other? No matter what stands against you?"

He nodded. "The murder looks out for each other. But we also help out anyone who helps us. Like I said, the game's survival of the fittest." He set aside his food, taking my bowl as well. "But enough about me. Tell me about yourself..." He looked straight into my eyes. "Summer Rose. I just have to know. What's it like being filthy rich?"

* * *

Anger started flickering inside me. The way he said my name. That distasteful and condescending look. And that smug smile that screamed, 'give me a reason to hate you.'

Well I wasn't having any of it.

"I ran away!" I shouted, making sure everyone nearby could hear. "I don't want to be whatever stupid thing my mom wants me to be! It's my life! I get to decided what to do with it!"

Qrow and I stared each other down. He still had all those infuriating features on his face.

After a tense moment of silence, he spoke. "So you want your life to be your own. I can relate. I said those same words when I started the Crows."

He leaned in close. "What would you do if I could give you a life of your own? A life were all that mattered was you and your friends?"

I thought about what Qrow was saying. The chance to live for myself and rebel.

What can I say? I was something else back then.

"I'd kill."

* * *

**Okay, first off: Sorry that was a super short chapter. The thing is, I've been kinda busy lately and- shamefully- I've kinda not been putting my full attention into this story. So 'Summer to Fall' is going to be put on hiatus till I finish the first volume of 'A different, simple soul'.**

**Again I am sorry. I just wanted to do so much with the prequel, and I don't want to half-ass it. I may even completely redo these first few chapters.**

**I hope everyone has a nice day, and again I am truly sorry. If you really need a RWBY fix, I do have 'a different, simple soul' that is in the same universe. Other then that, I guess thank you if you've enjoyed so far. If you haven't, go ahead and tell me what I could be doing wrong for this story. After all, 'Summer to Fall' is very different from what I have been working on.**

**Anyways, thanks everyone. And I hope you have a great day! Ciao!**


End file.
